Coffee Break
by Sew17
Summary: Sam has been ill-tempered toward Andy lately, but will one coffee incident turn things around for the partners? McSwarek.


**C**offee **B**reak

_Sam has been ill-tempered toward Andy lately, but will one coffee incident make things more interesting? McSwarek_

_I do not own Rookie Blue._

_Hi! So I'm not too sure where this came from, I just thought it would be funny to see what would happen between Sam and Andy if they had a 'disagreement' over the coffee and it kinda just went from there.  
><em>

_Hope you enjoy!  
><em>

_Tap tap tap._

Andy sits quietly tapping her pen over her paper work, which has quickly accumulated over the past few days. _I'm usually on the ball with these things... what's wrong with me? _ She mentally chided.

Suddenly a small gust of wind came, evidently blowing her papers all over her desk while a few fell gracefully around her feet. _You have got to be kidding me. _She looks up to find the person guilty for such actions, only to find Sam Swarek still keeping up with his fast pace all the while shooting her an apologetic look and maybe a hint of a smirk over his shoulder.

_Oh right, that's what's wrong with me. _Sam was not giving her any slack this week. After coming back from the cabin last weekend, and Luke gushing all the details – and I mean_ all_ the details, much to my dismay – Sam was more grouchy than usual. _But that can't be the reason why... right? No, no it's probably just a coincidence. Maybe a bad round of poker last night? Week long hangover? _Okay she was bargaining at best butwhatever it was, Andy was getting the brute of it and she well knew it.

Moments later Sam stalks up to her desk. "McNally." His tone wasn't exactly happy-go-lucky either.

"Yes, officer Swarek?" She replied sweetly. Andy was not adding any more fuel to his fire.

"Get to work. You can't serve and protect while sitting at your desk now can you?" He said in his most authoritative voice.

"Yes sir."

"Good," He stalked away just as quickly as he came, but not without adding one last comment. "And clean up this mess would ya?" Andy seethed.

ASASAS

Many hours and frustrated groans later, Andy was finally up to date on her paperwork and made herself a cup of coffee as a much needed reward. _How could I have gone more than 3 hours without you? _She sighed happily and moved to take the first sip.

"Hey, thanks McNally!" Sam swooped in a snatched her coffee, straight out of her hands. "Bleh, a little sweet for my taste, but still coffee." He flashes her, his trademark grin: Dimples and a conniving smile.

Andy huffed. _He's unbelievable_. She was mentally exhausted and peeved off. It didn't matter that it was just coffee and she could have poured another in 1.5 seconds; it was the fact that _he_ stole it.

She steps up slightly in his personal space, trying to look intimating. "Ever thought, that maybe it wasn't meant for _you_?" She said in a low even tone, but under the surface she was brewing. "Now give it back."

Sam took a step closer as well. "Not a chance McNally." He stared straight into her eyes. This is what he has been trying to achieve all week... her breaking point. "Besides, what are you going to do about it?" He said tauntingly. "Rip it out of my hands?"

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. _How does he get under my skin like this? _"If I have to." She stared at him defiantly. _Bring it on Swarek, you don't mess with me and my caffeine fix. _

"McNally, I know you took me down that _one_ time on your first day, but I wasn't exactly in top condition." Andy couldn't help but give him a once over (which she found slightly difficult with their current proximity.)_ Well if he wasn't then... he certainly is now – bad Andy._

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart but you can't take me." The competitive side in her was rearing its ugly head. "Well 'sweetheart' I bed to differ." She lifted her head proudly.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure McNally." He then turned on his heels and proceeded to walk away, his – _her_ – coffee in tow. He made it as far as the quiet hall way before she gathered her bearings and caught up with his face pace. "Hey!" She grabbed the coffee out of his outstretched hand and tossed it into the garbage. Dusting her hands off, she said "See ya later, sweetheart!" Satisfied, she made way back to her desk.

He stared at her incredibly for a few seconds before he reacted. Sam swiftly caught up and cornered Andy and pushed her against the wall, boxing her in with his arms on either side of her head. "That" He growled "was a bad idea."

At first she was nervous, her heart beating faster than normal, primarily due to shock. Then she heard the sound of his voice. He sounded pissed but she couldn't deny that it was also gruff and unbearably sexy. It also did not help that she could feel the heat coming off his body, what from being practically 3 inches away. Not to mention that his eyes were piercing into hers and his face was _so_ close.

She glanced at hip lips and the atmosphere instantly changed. Sam felt sparks. He unconsciously moved closer and her breathing hitched. She knew for some reason this was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't think straight. All she knew was what Sam was making her feel, and that it felt _good_. He was a single movement away from her lips when he paused looking into her eyes. She whimpered with impatience, too worked up to say his name, forget about full sentences.

Sam finding satisfaction with what he saw smirked and quickly pressed his lips to hers. Time stopped. Andy didn't know how much she wanted his lips on hers until it happened. Mere seconds after their lips touched Andy moaned and grabbed the back of his head, and pressed him closer to deepen the kiss.

Sam was in heaven. He returned the kiss with full enthusiasm, placing his palms on her lower back, meshing her curves into his hard chest. There was no way he was letting her go. To further secure her to his body; he pushed himself closer to her, leaving Andy squeezed tight between a wall and a hard place – that hard place being Sam's chest. Content with the lack of space between them he moved his hands to her face, desperately kissing her with everything he had.

Andy made quick work of her hands, she slid her hands from his strong jaw, down his back, and then up over his broad shoulders. There wasn't enough space to feel down his front, but the delicious feeling of her breasts smushed up against his hard chest was enough, for now. She could feel the desperation, the passion rolling off him; it was like nothing she ever felt before. This had to be the hottest thing that's happened to her. "Mmm, Sam." She moaned breathlessly. They couldn't stop tasting each other, it was addictive. But to their disappointment, the need to breathe became too much.

Their lips parted, but they did not let go of each other. They breathlessly panted while they started at each other, not knowing exactly what to say or do. Fortunately, the nearing footsteps of a fellow copper did that for them. They quickly jumped apart, like a hand hitting a hot stove. Trying to seem inconspicuous, Sam pulled out his cell phone pretending to show Andy something. Andy prays that the cop doesn't pay too much attention, because the state of her hair isn't exactly neat and professional. He glances up for a second, and then carries on his way like he didn't even see them.

Andy breathed a sigh of utter relief. "Oh, thank God" Not only was she engaged to Luke, but this was _Sam_ she just locked lips with, it would not look good if what just happened came out to the public. She looked at Sam who was also very relieved; he did in fact like his job and would prefer to come to work without the chance of embarrassment. Then it got a little awkward. "Umm, I.. uh. I got to fix my hair."

Andy quickly scurried off toward the change rooms praying no one paid attention to her. "Oh my god. Oh my _god_."_ I just made out with Sam Swarek. And it was so_ hot. But then reality set in, "Oh no... Luke." _Shit, shit, shit, shit_. _What do I do? _

Andy put that thought away for the time being after catching a glimpse of her hair. _Wow he really got into it, didn't he? _After five minutes of trying to re-braid her hair she gave up and swung it into a messy bun. Satisfied, she then moved toward the sink, turning the tap on to the coldest setting and splashed her face with water. As the droplets fell down her face, she stared at herself in the mirror, going over what just happened.

_Okay, here are the facts: Sam kissed me, I didn't stop it. I actually participated in it whole heartily... Yeah that's not going to help when I tell Luke. Should I tell Luke? Did it mean anything? Maybe he regrets it..._ Andy immediately felt pain after thinking that last thought. She was now questioning why the idea of Sam not wanting her hurt so much. _Maybe I don't love Luke as much as I thought I did. I mean how can you have these feelings toward one person, while in a relationship with another? _After contemplating that for a bit, she finally decided the best thing she could do was to talk to Sam.

Andy exited the ladies locker room, half expecting Sam to be waiting outside for her. But he was not. Starting to feel nervous, she looked around the station. Nope, nothing. _Where the hell is he?_ She did however manage to catch a glimpse of Traci.

"Traci! Hey Traci!" Andy quickly ran over to her, trying to get her attention.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" She said with a slight smile.

"What? No. Look have you seen Sam?" She was getting fidgety, still looking around the room hoping to see his dark head of hair coming around the corner.

"Yeah... I just came back from the parking lot. I saw him get into his truck."

"What! He – He just left?" You could clearly see the distress this piece of information caused Andy.

"Yeah, he did... Andy are you okay? I mean is everything alright with you and Swarek?" Traci was obviously concerned. Her best friend was very upset and she didn't specifically know why.

"Why, would he just leave?" Andy was mostly talking to herself at this point. Of course she had a feeling why he left, but she had no idea that the idea of kissing her was so bad that he actually needed to leave the same building they were both in. _I don't care anymore, even if he does regret it I need to hear it from him._

"I'm sorry Traci, but I have to go." She jogged toward the exit of 15 and sprinted once she caught site of her car.

"But Andy you're still in uniform!"

Andy did not hear her. She climbed into the driver seat and found the keys to her car in one of her many pant pockets. She didn't know that she knew _exactly_ where to go until she arrived at his front door. She has walked there once before but, has not visited since. It surprised her that she knew how to get there as well as she knew how to get to her fathers, or Traci's.

As Andy pulled up in Sam's drive way, she started to feel nervous. Extremely nervous. _What am I even going to say? "Hey Sam do you regret what just happened?" No... he'll probably just take that as an easy out , knowing Sam he would indefinitely take that opportunity to hide his feelings. Maybe if I just wing it? Since when do I ever wing things? Uhg I suck at this. _Andy sat in her car for ten minutes before pushing herself out.

"Wheew" She breathed. "Okay, okay, okay, I got this." She took another deep breath and knocked on his door. She heard heavy steps coming from the back of the house. They quickly became louder as he approached the door, though she could barely hear anything over the sound of her own heart beat. If she didn't calm down soon, Andy could have sworn she was going to pass out. Then the door swung open.

No one said anything for a moment. They just silently stared at one another. Andy finally couldn't take the silence any longer and said "Can I come in?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Look McNally, I – "

"No Sam, don't give me any of that bull shit you're about to sell me. I won't buy it"

"Andy..."

"No tell me, what's going on between us." She had enough of the guessing, she needed to know what was going through his head.

"What going on between us? If you haven't noticed McNally you're engaged..._To be married_. As far as I can tell I'm not a part of that equation."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because...because –"

"Because what Sam!"

He took a long pause, unsure of what to say.

"Spit it out Sam."

"Because McNally, I – I love you! There I said it, happy? I can't look at you without feeling a jolt in my stomach. When you walk into the room you're the only person I see. When you smile, that's the only thing that matters. And it hurts me when I see you smile for him. He doesn't deserve that smile, he doesn't deserve _you." _His voice was strong; he without a doubt meant everything he said.

She was speechless. The room went quiet – which was such a contrast to the yelling that was going on just seconds ago – and she just stared at him. Sam stared back with hesitant eyes; he just bared his heart and soul, and was bracing himself to be crushed.

"Sam... I"

But he cut her off. "Forget it. I already know who you want. I already know how this is going to go. Why do you think I just left 15?"

"No Sam! Listen to me!" She stepped closer to Sam; she didn't even feel her legs taking her toward him. He was like a magnet. "I felt something when we kissed, something so strong. Something I have never felt with Luke. I couldn't understand how it was possible to be engaged to someone but still be so taken with someone else. But I understand now. I don't love Luke... not like I love you."

It was so clear to her now. How despite having Luke as a boyfriend, she was unable to let go of Sam as a partner. Sam was filling the void – and then some – of what Luke didn't fill himself. Sure she did love him but it was not the same kind of love that she felt when she looked at Sam. She has been lying to herself this whole time.

"How can I be sure? I can't be hurt again Andy. You have no idea what I have gone through these past couple months." How could she blame him for asking? Her proclamation of love after all was pretty abrupt. Not to mention even _she _didn't realize it herself until moments ago. But now that she knows, she knows without a doubt that Sam is the only thing she wants.

"I'll do anything you want. I can prove it." Andy looked him straight in the eye; there was nothing she wouldn't do to make him believe her.

"Break up with Luke." He looked at her warily.

"Done." She already cheated on him: emotionally and physically. Even if she didn't end up with Sam she knew breaking up with Luke was the right thing to do, for everyone really.

A look of surprise came across his face. He didn't expect her to agree so quickly, but he wasn't about to question it. The determination in her voice was undeniable, so he didn't have to. Andy moved even closer to Sam, they were now with in arms reach of each other.

"Move out of his apartment." He threw out another request, watching carefully for her reaction.

"No problem" She half laughed. Andy took another step toward him. She now had to crane her neck to look at him.

She was so close. Sam has trouble forming thoughts whenever she was around him, but now that she was just a couple of inches away from his face he went brain dead. All he could do was stare.

"Anything else officer Swarek?" She said in a flirty tone, unable to help it when he looked at her with love struck eyes.

Her cheekiness brought him back to life. There something he needed to hear from her.

"Tell me again Andy." He stared into her eyes searching for something, praying that he finds it.

Andy knew exactly what he wanted, and had no problem giving it to him, for the rest of their lives.

"Sam, I love you... so much." She couldn't stop the smile from coming out when she said it. Sam smiled even brighter, finally hearing what he wanted for all these months while he was pinning for her. He grabbed Andy in his arms and squeezed her to him so hard, as if he held on any lighter she would disappear. Before letting go he had one more thing to ask her.

"Andy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do one last thing for me?"

"Sure Sam, anything."

"Kiss me."

"With pleasure."

_Just so everyone knows this would have taken place before Luke cheats on Andy with Jo. I'm not sure if that wasn't already obvious but yeah haha. _

_Anyways thanks so much for reading! After receiving a lot of positive feedback from my other fic Leather Jacket, it was so easy to finish this story up. (I actually started this before Leather Jacket, but I got a little case of writers block.) I'm actually not too sure I like it as much as my previous fic, but I guess we'll see how it goes! But I'm glad that I am able to post this and see what you guys think!_


End file.
